


Shadow Lifw

by RedSkyesAhead



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adventure, Broken, friendships, homless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSkyesAhead/pseuds/RedSkyesAhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ti live life to the fullest we are told to get involved well i did nand this is how it ended</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Lifw

The day started off normal enough for Kat he'd found a day old sandwich, a new jumper with hardly any holes in it and the book "divergent", all in all it was a good haul and it wasn't even twelve o'clock.

"Time to go home I think" I whispered to myself slipping on my new jumper and putting the sandwich and book in my tatty back pack and starting the run home. My 'home' is the museum of natural history New York well the roof of it any way I scrounge all day, half if I'm lucky and I spend my night decorating my 'room' by night.  
As I sat crouching in the shadows of the museums rafters watching the people of New York I saw a flash of pink hair and a Fendi hand bag. "Hey Jenny" I whispered into probably the richest girl in NYC and my only friends ear causing her to jump and smack my arm with a manicured hand. " Kat I'v been looking every where for you" she muttered scowling as she pulled me toward an empty corner.

How did I know Jenny, well I guess you could say she caught me stealing from her fathers safe when we were 14 now two years later were best friends and help each other any way we can, her getting me food and gossip from the richer families and me showing her how to free run and pick locks it's a win-win situation really.

And that's how I ended up being dragged into another one of Jenny's stupid romance schemes. Don't understand well every month Jenny gets a new 'crush' and needs me to make him jealous it mainly consists of us snogging and being all couply near him to bad this time it got us kidnapped.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at a story so be nice wattpad was being a turd and not uploading this so now im trying on here :)


End file.
